The purpose of this longitudinal proposal is to continue the investigation of a near total county population of white male elementary school children (N equals 497) who were administered a developmental-neuropsychological test battery at the beginning of kindergarten (Fall, 1970) and three cross-validation samples (N equals 497) who were tested at the beginning of kindergarten between 1971 and 1975. Because of the original standardization and cross-validation groups (96%) are still involved in the project. The general purposes of the project are threefold: (1) to evaluate the predictive validity and utility of the test variables, given in 1970, against the current reading achievement criteria (Early Detection Problem), (2) to determine whether performance on these developmental measures changes differentially as the disabled and average readers become older (Developmental Lag Problem) and (3) to determine the relationship, if any, between specific reading disability and precursors more remote in time (e.g., neurological birth status and familial reading problems). The objectives outlined for the seventh year of the project regarding investigation of the preceding problems include: (1) Year 5 and Year 6 reading criteria determinations for the first cross-validation and standardization samples, respectively; (2) Year 3 test battery readministration to cross-validation sample #2 (Foster elementary); and (3) Administration of the IPAT's Childrens Personality Questionnaire to cross-validation samples 1 and 3.